The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3
Opening Titles * "The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Andy Heyward * Produced and Directed by: John Grusd * Coordinating Producer: Robby London * Executive in Charge of Production: Winnie Chaffee * Production Supervisor: Brian A. Miller * Story Editors: Bruce and Reed Shelly * Developed for Television by: Bruce & Reed Shelly * Associate Producer: Jack Spillum * Production Coordinators: Jennifer Rea, Jonathan Dern * Production Assistant: Kristofor S. Brown * Voice Director: Greg Morton * Casting: Paul Quinn * Recording Assistants: Daniella Spiwak, Bob Schlichting * Voice Talents of: Walker Boone, Tony Rosato, Tracey Moore, John Stocker, Harvey Atkin, Dan Hennesey, Gordon Masten, Michael Stark, James Rankin, Paulina Gillis, Stuart Stone, Tara Charrendoff * Additional Voices: Jack Angel, Bonnie Brooks, Rob Coneybeare, Diane Fabian, Catherine Gallant, Tony Jay, Scott Menville, Greg Morton, Jonathan Potts, Neil Ross, Will Ryan, Susan Moran, Linda Sorensen, Kath Soucie, Marlow Vella * Art Director: Frank Ridgeway * Art Coordinator: Ric-Quiroz * Animation Supervisor: Julian Fries * Characters Designed by: Paul Wee, Fred Carrillo, Sandy Kopitopulos, Phil Weinstein * Props Designed by: Ric-Quiroz, John Berman, Phil Weinstein * Backgrounds Designed by: Ellen Drucker, Romeo Francisco, Fred Carrillo, Hugh Pettibone, Ermie Guanlao, Phil Ortiz * Color Key by: Rivka, Allison Geffre * Color Backgrounds by: Joan Igawa, Dan Wong, Tim Maloney, Norly Paat * Storyboard Supervisor: Brian Chin * Assisted by: Phil Weinstein, Phil Stapleton * Storyboards by: K. Fukushima, Jack White, Cullen Blane, Jim Duffy, Mike Swannigan, David Thrasher, Greg Garcia, Brian Chin * Storyboard Slugging: Myrna Bushman * Sheet Timing: Lisa Wilson, Bill Ewing * Lip Assignment: Bill Ewing * Animation Co-Produced by: Reteitalia S.P.A. * Script Supervisor: Lori Crawford * Assisted by: William A. Ruiz, Eben F. Eldridge, Quentin Kniola * Translation: Minoru Terao, Noriko Norvell, Kazuko Yamamoto * Production Staff: Trace Ellis, Chris Hammond, Brian McGowan, Vickie Yeo * Executive in Charge of Post Production: Thierry P. Laurin * Assisted by: Kimberly R. Cronin * Supervising Editor: Richard S. Gannon * Film Editors: Gregory K. Bowron, Richard Bruce Elliot, Allan Gelbart * Dialogue Editors: Heather C. Elliott, Theresa M. Gilroy, Donald P. Zappala, Ron Fedele, Robert O'Brien, Peter Tomaszewicz * Supervising Music Editor: Stuart Goetz * Captain N Music Editors: Gregory K. Bowron, Daniel J. Johnson * Super Mario Bros. 3 Music Editor: John Mortarotti Super Mario Bros. 3 * Sound Effects: Johann Langlie, Paca Thomas * Re-Recording Engineer: Ray Leonard * Supervising Sound Engineer: Michael J. Cowan * Post Production Sound Services: Advantage Audio, Inc., Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Format Editors: Mark A. McNally, Susan Odjakjian, Warren Taylor * Assistant Editors: Trudy Alexander, Kris Gilpin * Videotape Supervisors: Mario Di Mambro, Dennis Graham * Post Production Coordinator: Fifun A. Amini * Music by: Michael Tavera * Music Supervisor: Joanne Miller * Assisted by: Judy Sampson-Brown, Melissa Gentry * Adaptions Based on Music by: Koji Kondo * Super Mario Bros. 3 Overseas Animation by: Sei Young Animation * © 1990 Nintendo of America, Inc. · This program utilizes characters created by Nintendo. The trademark and all the rights therein are the property of Nintendo. · All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * DIC Category:End Credits Category:TV Series Category:DIC Entertainment Category:Nintendo of America Category:Saban Entertainment Category:Viacom Enterprises Category:Shout! Factory Category:Super Mario Franchise Category:DHX Media Category:WildBrain